Beware
by holly60zz
Summary: Poems from out of the shadows. Read and review if you dare x3
1. Beware

**Beware**

Welcome little Clancat welcome,

Do you walk with us tonight?

Beware little Clancat beware,

Fear the shadow's icy bite.

We are the cold souls of the sky,

Paws set on a lonely path.

The Dark forest is our eternal life,

Leave and feel our wrath.

Welcome little Clancat welcome,

In your eyes I can see the fright.

Beware little Clancat beware,

Here StarClan has no light.

We are the Star's forsaken,

The shunned and hated few.

The day your spirit walks with us,

Will be a day that you will rue.

Welcome little Clancat welcome,

Be sure to put up a fight.

Beware little Clancat beware,

Your soul is ours tonight.


	2. The warrior's lament

**The Warrior's lament**

Is our law the law of fang and fur?

At night when the moon's pale light is shed.

When we rush into battle beside our kin

Claws flash white and blood runs red.

Where fate is sealed on battle's field

And many low are laid,

Does the wisest mind say stay behind

And let the fools get slayed?

We who know the value of blood,

The clans stay strong through night and day.

Together we stand, divided we fall,

Treacherous souls will always pay.

Thunder as strong as the raging storm,

Shadow sly and proud 'neath the night,

Wind sure of heart and swift of paw,

River so graceful and bright.

Is all we have the battle?

Watching the blood stained night.

Following the path set down by the stars

Shedding their silver light.

* * *

**Yayz! That's poem number two out of the way xD I think I may have ruined my Biology book by now, what with all of the poems I've been scribbling in the back.**

**So, did you all like it? I think the next one is going to be about Bluestar, but please give some more ideas for poems after that! Reviews are love, so please click on the little button below =P**

* * *


	3. Bluestar

**Tears**

Her path was laid out by the stars

Fate clear before she was born,

Watch out for the star of blue, they said,

For the clan may soon be torn.

_/But does it really matter?_

_Life, death and all in-between._

_All the battles, blood and fury,_

_What does it all mean?/_

Her heart was filled with duty

Her future starry bright,

But then along came Oakheart

And love's oh so tainted light.

_/Fire will save the clan, you say,_

_But my trust has flown like a bird._

_Deputy One, a killer, Two, a traitor,_

_And all on Starclan's word./_

She heard the call of the clan,

And so left her kits by water.

Blue, Stone and Misty,

Mother, son and daughter.

_/I wore a mask of stars,_

_To hide the darker side._

_All they saw was the leader,_

_While underneath I died./_

The Tiger's claws were closing in

The fire was nearly put out.

Would the Blue shine through and through

To bring her fate about?

_/I know the dark is coming._

_Shadows sweeping in a flood._

_But should I help the clan?_

_When it lies drenched and stained in blood?/_

The end came in a flash.

A rush of teeth and water.

Sacrificing herself to save the clan,

Forgiveness was what it brought her.

_/Now I walk among the stars_

_I see far into the night._

_But though I see I am not free,_

_Not free from fire nor eternity._

_My message to the clans is this,_

_Don't expect starry bliss._

_For the fight is long and grand,_

_And the world is more full of tears than you can understand./_

* * *

**Author's note: **** Well, I finally got this up =P Review and tell me if you like it! Constructive criticism is dearly wanted, so if you have anything to say then please say it.**

**If you have a suggestion for the next poem, then please state it in a review xD Thank you for reading!**


	4. Gorsepaw

**Memory**

I remember I used to look up at the sky

As I was hunting on the moors.

Like the wind I would run,

Swift and sure 'neath the sun,

Feeling free from mortal flaws.

I remember I used to look up at the night

And count every shooting star.

Those little flickering points of light;

So near and yet so far.

I died before I had lived.

It ended all too soon.

Because full of pride and without remorse,

The Tiger's claws cut down the Gorse.

I remember

That as I died

I think I cried

Tears mixing with my blood.

Then down came the dark,

In an endless numbing flood.


	5. Tigerstar

**Sorry for the wait =P I had a bit of trouble writing this, but I hope you all like it xD**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, but it would be nice to have a few more =/ Remember, if anyone has a suggestion for a poem they would like... or any criticism... just leave it in a review :D**

**So... on with the poem!**

* * *

**Legacy (Tigerstar)**

It would have been my legacy,

My legacy of pride.

Handed down through generations

Long after I had died.

Why couldn't they see my vision?

Surely the sacrifice wasn't in vain?

Three cheers for the white bright stars,

Who've got it wrong again.

I've tasted the blaze of numbing ice,

Cold roaring through my veins.

I felt it at night when the stars went black

It's hard to feel warm with the world on your back.

And speaking of strife and pain,

Fury; I felt that again and again.

It held me up high

So I could tear down the sky,

Well, almost at least.

That dream was in vain.

Yet in the end I know

The last laugh is on them.

For I understand desire,

And I've seen the way the clans will end

Not in ice, not in fury,

But in fire.

_Existence was all about my life and immortality._

_But because I would not stop for death it went and stopped for me._

And as the rain soaked my body,

Turning the earth to mud,

I knew I got my legacy,

My legacy of blood.


End file.
